


Extraordinary

by LittleMissBacon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz enjoy the Christmas atmosphere.





	Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> For someone in the thasmin discord server!

**Extraordinary**

(Inspired by Every Day’s Like Christmas by Kylie Minogue)

~

They were on Earth, back in Sheffield. At 6pm the city was covered in a blanket of snow, shops were decorated with tinsel and twinkling lights, and people were rushing to finish up their Christmas shopping. The Doctor couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she held Yaz by the hand and navigated through the crowd.

“I never get tired of Christmas,” The Time Lady said, looking over her shoulder at her companion. “I once spent Christmas on the Titanic!”

“The Titanic? Didn’t it sink days after it left?” Yas asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“Oh, right, sorry. I should probably clarify that it was a spaceship named after the Titanic, like a giant space ocean liner! Unfortunately the host was bitter. He wanted to sabotage the ship to get revenge on the company he used to work for. Tried crashing the ship into a meteor and Earth. I also met an incredible, brave woman too. Astrid. She wanted to travel and experience the universe… She died saving me…”

The Doctor went quiet for a couple of minutes and Yaz wanted to ask what happened. Before she could open her mouth the blonde woman spoke again.

“Well, she was able to travel in the end. I wonder if I’ll ever meet her again,” The Doctor smiled wistfully. “Sorry, didn’t mean to go off on a tangent. Spoiling the mood, eh?”

“No, no of course not. I’m sure you’ll meet again, surely,” Yaz said as she squeezed the Doctor’s hand in reassurance.

“Thanks Yaz. Come on, let’s keep going. I want to go see the Nativity displays!” The Doctor’s mood had brightened considerably as she tugged on Yaz’s hand, charging through the tightly packed crowd.

They spent an hour walking around and looking at all the decorations. It was getting colder so they decided to stop in at a cafe that was open late. It was quite busy but they managed to snag a table for two near one of the windows. Yaz went up and ordered them both hot chocolates to warm up. The Doctor was staring out the window when Yaz came back.

“You always seem so excited about everything, yet you’ve seen just about everything already. I wish I could be more like that,” Yaz said as she rested her chin on her hand.

“I just think Earth and humans are so fascinating. So many ethnicities, so many cultures and traditions. It’s all fascinating. You don’t really get this much diversity in any other intelligent species,” The Doctor responded. “And Christmas? With the snow, the cosy fires, the gorgeous decorations and the stories behind the traditions. It’s amazing what it’s turned into over the centuries. Ever experienced Christmas in the southern hemisphere? Totally backwards seasons! Christmas during summer? Brilliant!”

Yaz laughed and shook her head.

“I’d hardly been anywhere before you came along Doctor. Of all the places I’ve been to in time and space, the southern hemisphere is not one of them,” Yaz continued to giggle.

“Maybe I’ll show you when we get back to the TARDIS.”

“I’d really like that Doctor.”

They finished up their hot chocolates before heading back out. The crowd in front of the cafe was dense so they were caught on the shop’s stoop. They huddled together to keep warm, their hands joined together. Yaz couldn’t help but think about how much she liked- no, how much she loved the Doctor. Who would have thought that she would have ended up travelling the universe with a Time Lady? And who would have thought she would end up falling for her?

Every day she spent with the Doctor was new and exciting. She knew it was dangerous, but she’d follow the Doctor anywhere. She knew that the Doctor would keep her, Ryan and Graham safe. The Doctor was completely extraordinary.

Yaz looked up at the time traveller’s face, those soft features bringing a smile to her face. Her pale cheeks and the tip of her nose were pink from the chilly wind that blew snowflakes all around them. She looked up a little further and found a sprig of mistletoe hanging above them.

“Oh, Yaz the crowd’s dying down. Let’s slip in quick!” The Doctor said as she took a step down to the footpath.

Yaz held tighter to the Doctor’s hands, keeping her on the porch.

“Not so fast, Doctor,” Yaz’s tone was stern.

“What? What’s wrong?” The Doctor asked.

“You can’t just walk away without a kiss,” said Yaz. “We’re standing underneath some mistletoe.”

“Oh,” The Doctor muttered, stunned for a moment as the young woman pulled her close.

“I don’t celebrate Christmas but Merry Christmas, Doctor,” Yaz whispered.

Yaz leaned in and gingerly pressed a kiss to the Doctor’s lips. Time seemed to stand still and the world shrunk to just them, standing beneath a sprig of mistletoe. Yaz’s hands tightened their grip on the Doctor’s when the Time Lady finally responded in kind. Once they separated, after what seemed like hours, the Doctor offered a shy smile.

“Merry Christmas, Yaz.”


End file.
